Willow
Willow is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Spooky Sprinkles Hates: Summer Luau Occupation: Cupcakeria Chef Willow is a soft spoken girl who makes a living baking at Papa's Cupcakeria. In her spare time, she enjoys reading spooky novels that she buys at the local Biscotti Bookstore. Willow loves writing free verse poetry and has accumulated quite a collection. Unfortunately, she is quite shy and restricts anyone from reading her poems. The only allowed audience for Willow’s poetry recital is Jackie, her tiny pet tarantula. Appearance Willow has straight black hair that goes down to her shoulders. Clipped in it is a white skull-shaped clip with turquoise bat wings on it. She wears dark-colored eye shadow on her eyelids. She wears a black top with white stitch-marks and turquoise straps, and a turquoise-and-black-striped skirt. On her arms are turquoise-and-black-striped arm warmers. She wears black shoes with silver laces and white soles. Her Cupcakeria outfit at the beginning of the game is the Cupcakeria uniform with her usual look, but her clip is a red cherry with pink bat wings on it. At Halloween, she is normal, except she wears white face powder on her face and has put fake vampire fangs in her mouth. The outfit is finished with black bat wings on her back (Pastaria and onwards). Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Relish * Mustard * Ketchup * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lemon Mist ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (Liner B on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Purple Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Cauldron Powder (Black Pepper in other holidays) *4 Tomatoes *5 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocalate Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *3 White Chocalate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Skull Donut (Ring Donut in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Pumpkin Round Donut **Brownie Batter (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Full Moon Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Chocolate Skull Donut (Roll in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Wings *4 Cheese Cubes *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinach (Top) *6 Fresh Garlic (Left and Bottom right half) *6 Black Olives (Bottom left half) *Light Baked *Cut in 4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Ecto Bread (Marble Rye Bread in other holidays) with Asiago Cheese *Spooky Slaw (Olives in other holidays) *Bacon *Ketchup *Spooky Slaw (Shredded Lettuce in other holidays) *Lobster Chunks *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Chip Crust * Shadowberry Filling (Fudge Filling in other holidays) * Spiderweb Crust (Vented Crust in other holidays) * Chocolate Mousse (Outer) * Shaved Chocolate (Outer) * 8 Skull Cookies (Inner) (Butterscotch Smooches in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Vermicelli *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Truffles. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Skull Cutter. *In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Spicy Garlic Sauce. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Spooky Slaw. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Chip Crust and Shadowberry Filling. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria HD : Rank 42 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria To Go! Rank 32 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 11 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 31 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 51 Papa's Next Chefs 2013 Willow has competed in the Fizzo Divison of Papa's Next Chefs 2013 (Her first. She replaced Peggy.) She won to Sue in the first round and Wendy in the Fizzo Division Finals. She beat Scooter in the Semi-Finals. She then won against Utah in the final round. Willow was extremely successful in all three of her past matches, winning by more than a 3:1 ratio in the first two. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Willow is the fourth customer to be a chef and not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, the others being Alberto, Mandi, and Peggy. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2013, Willow earned the most votes for a female in any round, achieving 6,840 votes. *Willow's Hot Doggeria order is similar to Radlynn. *During the Halloween season in Papa's Pastaria and onwards, she dresses as a vampire. *She is the fourth customer and the third chef to have a pet. **Her pet is the first and, so far, the only one that is not named after food. **It is also the first pet that is not a mammal. * In her flipdeck, she is shown feeding Jackie with some Spooky Sprinkles. * Her Wingeria order is exactly the same as James' in the original Wingeria, except it has blue cheese instead of ranch. * She and Sasha are the only non-closer customers to dress up for Halloween. * She is the last Hot Doggeria local to make an appearance in a game. * She represents the Halloween season. *She is the only customer to order a small Lemon Mist in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *So far she and Rudy are the only workers that first appeared in the previous game before being voted as the worker in the next. Order Tickets Willow 2.png|Her order in Hot Doggeria Window.png|Willow's Freezeria HD order Willoween.png|Willow's Pastaria order during Halloween Willow Garlic.png|Willow's Pastaria regular order Willow Hallo.png|Willow's Donuteria order during Halloween Screen_Shot_2014-07-11_at_5.13.01_PM.png|Her Donuteria order willllow.jpg|Willow's Wingeria HD order willoworder2.PNG|Willow's Pizzeria To Go! order. Willow's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Willow's Cheeseria order during Halloween Willow's Cheeseria Order.png|Willow's Cheeseria Order Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 8.31.43 PM.png|Bakeria regular order Gallery Willowintropicture.jpg|Willow's Sneak Peek picture 10/30/2012. Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.49.16_PM.png|Willow's Perfect Order at Hot Doggeria! Gothoremo.png|Willow has 88 points. Expenses.PNG 72.jpg|Thumbs up! Fizzo Willow.PNG|Willow won the Fizzo Division. Screenshot 5.png|Willow in Papa's Next Chefs final match. James & Willow.jpg|Willow and James are the official chefs for Papas Cupcakeria! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won the tournament! Willow in Cupcakeria.PNG|Willow with her Cupcakeria uniform PerfectWillow.png|link=Willow Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|Willow along with James and Custom worker on the character selection screen Willow-James Costume.JPG|Willow with James costume angrywillow.png|Someone made Willow mad... Willow perfect.jpg Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG 72.jpg bandicam 2013-11-18 18-50-41-222.jpg|Willow In Papa's Hot Doggeria Willow (papa's cupcakeria).jpg willow on halloween.png willow as a bat.png bandicam 2013-12-11 17-31-11-310.jpg|Perfect order for Willow bandicam 2013-12-11 17-43-45-683.jpg bandicam 2013-12-11 19-24-10-093.jpg Perfect Cupcakes fpr Willow.png Okay Pasta - Willow.png Willow customer profile.png|Willow when she isn't a Star Customer SCARY WILLOW!.PNG|Willow Cupcakeria Willow 2.jpg|Once again, in her Cupcakeria uniform... halloween.JPG Wingeria 777.PNG rsz_screenshot_7.png|Unlocking Willow during Halloween in the Donuteria Capture1.PNG Willow n Cecilia.png|Willow talking to Cecilia during Halloween Willow perfect.png|Perfect Donuts!!! Willow 4.jpg|Willow perfect in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.37.32.png|Willow angry (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.41.21.png|Angry Vampire Willow (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.44.13.png|Angry Vampire Willow (at the dining table, again) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.42.49.png|Vampire Willow is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.56.png|Willow wins a leafy lark Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 17.40.13.png|Willow apologizes for crashing into Papa Louie's car Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 17.40.36.png|Willow's broke Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 17.40.52.png|Willow's ashamed Willow Silver HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.15.47.png|Vampire Willow is not pleased (Donuteria) Vampire Willow Before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Vampire Willow as a Star Customer.png Rico perfect.png Willow3.jpg|Willow have got a GCA (Gold Customer award)|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria (Donuteria) Willow after Star Customer.png Kahuna perfect.png|Willow happy with Kahuna's perfect doughnuts Willow76.png Cus.JPG Will1st.png WillowWingeriaHDPerfect2.jpg|Willow gets perfect wings! IMG 1552.PNG GummyGrotto.png|Willow in Gummy Grotto Cometcon 02.jpg Papascupcakeriatogo 128.png|Willow in the Cupcakeria To Go! logo Screenshot togo 04b.jpg Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Halloween2015.jpg|Willo0w as a Ice cream. Dining Room Cupcakeria HD (Mary +Marty).jpeg I always ship them.png|Willow and Gremmie. For some reason they look shippable... Annoyed Willow in Cupcakeria.png|Hmmp...|link=File:Annoyed Willow in Cupcakeria.png Willow - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Willow during Halloween in Papa's Bakeria Willow's Halloween Outfit in Bakeria.jpg Willow - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Willow Style B in Papa's Bakeria (Cupcakeria-themed outfit) JaW.png|James and Willow 1463826674235.jpg|Perfect Wings for Cupcakeria Workers willowanddining.png|After compete, Willow and Utah go to eat a perfect pie. Fan Art ChibiMaker willow.jpg|willow chibi maker WillowFan art.jpg|A fan art made by Flipline Forum user Prudence Shy Willow and Jackie.jpg Willowreadingabook.jpg|Willow reading spooky books by forum member WafflesFana! willowcolor.jpg|Made by Kspoppy Willow By IridescentWings.jpg|By IridescentWings WilloW.png WillowWonderland.jpg no.png|by Greatness The NightWing Pixel Willow 2.png|Made By LavenderSunset willow.jpg|by Original58 Fixed Willow a bit.png|Fixed up the thumb that clipped under her armwarmers, and changed the color of her skin to match her face. By: Greatness The NightWing. willow_Mettaton-150x150.jpg willow_Phoenix-150x150.jpg willow_Ice_Of_Hearts-150x150.jpg Willow Chibi.jpg|Chibi Willow by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Willow_Chibi.jpg Willow LEGO.png|Willow LEGO by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Willow_LEGO.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:W Characters